


The world's most romantic place to have sex

by Woldy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, M/M, Motorcycles, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There could be a thousand people watching us, Moony, and I'd still want to fuck you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world's most romantic place to have sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) square 'exhibitionism'. This fic isn't betaed and I apologise for any mistakes.

The motorbike landed with a thump, and its thrum faded to silence as Sirius turned off the engine.

"You can open you eyes," Sirius said.

Remus did, and the sight was incredible: far beneath him the sparkling lights of a city stretched out in every direction. He looked down at his feet, and saw brightly-lit struts and platforms that seemed to go on forever.

"Are we on the _Eiffel Tower_?"

Remus swung his leg over the bike, walked to the edge of the platform, and leaned on the railing to gaze out over Paris.

"You asked for romance," said Sirius, and Remus could hear the grin in his tone. "So here we are! The world's most romantic place to have sex."

"Actually, Sirius, romance isn't all about sex. Besides, I'm not going to do it in public."

"Didn't seem to worry you when we fucked in the Great Hall."

"That was different! We were under the invisibility cloak; nobody could see us."

"You worry too much."

The platform trembled as Sirius walked towards him. Remus felt a hot puff of breath against his neck, and then a kiss beneath his ear.

"The French are liberated about this stuff," said Sirius, as though this was a justification for committing indecent acts on one of the world's most famous structures. "That kinky, bald bloke who wrote the book you made me read, the one about 'bodies and pleasures', he was French."

"I don't think fucking on the Eiffel Tower was what Foucault had in mind," Remus replied, struggling to concentrate as Sirius licked a hot line down his neck.

"Bet he'd approve, though," said Sirius.

Remus felt Sirius' hand slide over his cock, and begin to stroke it through his jeans.

"We should cast a Disillusionment Charm," Remus said breathlessly.

"Fuck charms," Sirius murmured, leaning closer. "I want to _see_ you."

"But people might--"

"I don't care if people notice. There could be a thousand people watching us, Moony, and I'd still want to fuck you."

"Sirius--" Remus began, but Sirius didn't stop talking and his hand continued rubbing over Remus' cock.

"The most beautiful city in the world is right in front of us, but it doesn't hold a candle to you. I want everyone to see how good you look. You're so hard for me, pushing into my hand, and making those little noises. D'you know how much it turns me on to see you like this?"

"God, I can't--"

"Yes, you can," Sirius breathed, tugging at Remus' flies.

For a moment Remus felt the cool breeze on his cock, and then there was the perfect slide of Sirius' warm palm.

"I want to see you come. Fuck, Moony, yeah, come on..."

Sirius' fingers curled around the head of his cock, tightened, and Remus came with a groan. At the edge of his vision, Remus saw his come spurt through a gap in the railing and fall into the darkness.

"Somebody down there is in for a surprise," Sirius said, sounding amused.

"I'm not sure that's funny," Remus said weakly, leaning back against Sirius' chest.

"They'll just think it's pigeons," Sirius said, and kissed his neck.

Remus felt Sirius' weight shift, and then Sirius' cock brushed against him, sliding tantalizingly over his arse.

"Now," Sirius said, low and teasing. "What are you going to do about this?"

Far beneath them, Daniel Defert's companion cursed as a splodge of white liquid landed on his shoulder. Daniel made a joke of it, slid his arm around his lover's back, and they strolled on through the night.  
 


End file.
